It is known to form synthetic jets by periodic suction and ejection of fluid out of an orifice in a housing that defines an internal chamber in a synthetic jet ejector. A volume changing mechanism for periodically changing the volume within the internal chamber may include a flexible diaphragm constructed as a wall of the housing. The flexible diaphragm is typically actuated by a piezoelectric actuator or other appropriate means.
A control system may be utilized to create time-harmonic motion of the diaphragm. As the diaphragm moves inwardly with respect to the chamber, decreasing the chamber volume, fluid is ejected from the chamber through the orifice. As the fluid passes through the orifice, vortices of fluid are formed. These vortices move away from the edges of the orifice under their own self-induced velocity. As the diaphragm moves outwardly with respect to the chamber, increasing the chamber volume, ambient fluid is drawn from relatively large distances from the orifice into the chamber. Because the exiting vortices are already removed from the edges of the orifice, they are not affected by the ambient fluid being entrained into the chamber. Thus, as the vortices travel away from the orifice, they synthesize a jet of fluid, thus called a “synthetic jet,” through entrainment of the ambient fluid.
A synthetic jet ejector (which may be referred throughout the disclosure as a “synthetic jet”) may be used for thermal management in relatively tight spaces where heat-producing components (e.g., integrated circuit (IC) packages, discrete circuit components, solid state components, etc.) may be disposed and where space for conventional cooling means (e.g., cooling ducts, etc) may be unavailable. Example applications that may benefit from synthetic jets may include LED (light emitting diode) lighting systems. Other example applications may include compact mobile devices, such as cellular phones, pagers, two-way radios, cameras, and the like.
One known issue in connection with synthetic jets is that during operation they may produce relatively high-levels of acoustic noise. A synthetic jet typically has two natural frequencies at which the synthetic jet yields an optimum cooling performance. These natural frequencies include the structural resonant frequency and the acoustic resonance—the Helmholtz-frequency. The structural resonant frequency is caused at the natural frequency of the structure of the synthetic jet, which consists typically of the synthetic jet plates acting as a mass and the elastomeric wall acting as a spring. The Helmholtz frequency is characterized by the acoustic resonance of air mass in and out of the orifice of the synthetic jet. The effect is due to the air in the synthetic jet volume acting as a spring and may be accompanied by a loud tonal noise and a determined vibrational mode if the two modes are not separated from one another in the frequency domain. Thus, operation of a synthetic jet may result in an acoustically loud noise that could limit or preclude its use for certain applications. In view of the foregoing considerations, it would be desirable to provide apparatus and/or techniques useful for reducing acoustic noise in synthetic jets.